Team GNPR
by Segwayman
Summary: Legends, stories that depict holy beings or people in a light of good and those that dare defy them as evil or unholy. But what if those unholy beings where the true hero's of those stories. follow the adventures of team GNPR as they fight grimm, stop evil and put it behind bar- he just killed a dude... yeah explains why he isnt the leader
1. calm

once there was nothing, not the ashes that fire leves behind not the crackling sound of thunder. then a bright green spark became a reality, a spark that would light an eternal fire, a spark that sparked the beginning of sin and the one who punishes you for it. the flame would form over time, feeding off of creations made by it purely to be fed of and be destroyed by it later. the flame grew horns, clawed red leathery limbs, a torso appeared under the red and black haired and horned head. a tail hanging from its backback and two wings seemingly draconic in nature. it opened its mouth to reveal horrifically sharp teeth with the canines pointing out a bit more. it started talking and said: "I'm bored, I'm going to create the most horrific place I could ever think of". so it or he rather created a place known as hell along with an energy source called argent energy. he created demons pawns for him to use at a whim, starting from the lowly imp for basic tasks, to the pinky and cacoademon for entertainment in blood sport, and even the powerful hellknights and their superiors the barons of hell to keep the lower demons in check. even with all this something was still missing, namely other creatures with cognitive thought, so the demon king of hell created the lords of hell. among them where the wise Ozymandias and the honorable Sparda. the lords enjoyed their time until they felt something missing, so they created the multiverse. to tether these worlds to hell the demon king, who took up the name Mephisto, created the netherrealms and put in charge his lords as a failsafe. he also created deities to make what they wanted, two of these deities made a planet by the name of terarius a demonic word meaning world of rocks. their first civilization went to smithereens, because of their over reliance and overuse of their magic. the god of destruction released an extinction wave meant to reduce these humans to dust, when the god left he destroyed the moon too causing some debris to fall down on the planet formerly known as terarius now dubbed remnant. the debris that fell down to remnant also killed some animals whose DNA got in contact with some human dust, so when humans regained form another race was made in the process, the Faunus. The humans who found out about the Faunus took them in as slaves, lesser creatures. This caused a war, the Faunus rights war or Faunus war in layman's terms, this may seem like ancient history to some of you but the war's effect can be seen to this day. Now who of you has been subject to racial discrimination." Several people with animal parts shot their hand up including a black haired boy with green eyes, a sleek pair of sunglasses atop his head, a lanky looking body wearing the beacon academy uniform. Next to him a girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a tiara atop her head. Two other people sat next to them one had black hair and magenta eyes with a strip of magenta on his head and a ginger girl with torques eyes. All of these were wearing the beacon uniform as well. After the lesson they left to get some lunch "so Gerben, how has beacon been to you so far." The redhead started, the now named Gerben replied with "honestly, it's boring the hell out of me, I just want to punch something or someone." Pyrrha then took her attention to the two behind her, before she could ask the ginger of the two already answered with "I really liked the legend that professor Oobleck told" "Nora calm down" the magenta eyed teen said to 'nora' "alright ren". they arrived at the cafeteria and went to look for seats first, they found four seats next to another group of 4, 1 boy and 3 girls. one had a red cape and dark red hair becoming brighter at the tips, another a black bow and long black hair, a third had white hair styled in a ponytail and the last of the four girls had a long blond hair. Gerben immediately greeted with a "sup" meanwhile pyrrha asked if they could sit with them, it was a positive. so when they came back with lunch they started to discuss the class they had after lunch, namely combat class since nobody truly cared about Grimm studies. "well I for one think that it's good that they give classes about Grimm, as they say knowing your enemy and environment is half the battle" "see Weiss, imma disagree with ya on that on, you don't need to know your enemy when they're dead, dissolving into gass, in a casket or otherwise." pyrrha took a look at the time and warned that it was almost time for combat class.

* * *

"I am professor glynda Goodwitch your combat instructor, now who would like to go first." "I would professor" some dude with orange hair said. "I call fucking dibs" Gerben said."alright then mr. Mephisto and mr. Winchester you can go to the locker rooms to change and grab your gear". so they did, and when they came back the ginger was clothed in armor plates with golden outlines and a golden bird emblazoned on his chest plate while Gerben wore a simple black vest with a black shirt underneath, on the shirt was a white skull engulfed by blue fire from the skull came two goat-like horns. Gerben had dark grey pants and on his right side was a chain that hung from his pants, this chain seemed to have a sheath of sorts but unlike those of swords or knives this one hid instead of the blade the handle (it's the crucible from the DooM Eternal trailer if you where wondering). wat was seen however thick too thick to be a knife of sorts. Goodwitch announced the start of the battle, the ginger made an effort to get the first hit in but it was countered by Gerben putting up his arm catching it with an apparently hidden arm guard, a mechanism must have triggered because the next thing that happened was that the arm guard sprouted curved spikes ripping through the vests sleeve. "huh you're pretty good, names Cardin by the way" "Mephisto" Gerben answered Cardin. Cardin then got shot in the head making stumble back, Gerben followed up his shot with a knee to Cardin's lower jaw and twin kicks to his upper torso. Gerben did not let up created two machine guns from some sort of black and blue goop and set them around his arms, they started rotating and shooting Cardin in his face until his aura reached the red. "and the winner is mr. Mephisto, now can anybody tell me what went wrong here." pyrrha put up her hand "ah, miss. nikos what do you think these two could have done better" "well, Cardin took to battle with overconfidence while Gerben had an overreliance on his semblance" "very good miss. nikos" then the bell rung signaling the end of their period.

* * *

"Monsters, prowlers of the night or Demons" "heh" "yes the Grimm are known as many things, but I simply refer to them as prey. And you will too when you graduate from this prestigious academy" this went on for a while until the professor started regaling about his youth.

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

"The lesson of this story is, a true huntsman must be reliable, honorable and responsible. Now who of you thinks that they fit these criteria, because they will be fighting one of two Grimm I have brought with me" both Gerben and Weiss both shot up their hands, Gerben also called dibs on de biggest one. When Weis stood ready port released the smaller Grimm for Weiss to fight. It rushed her while her team tried to cheer her on and she snapped at them specifically her younger team member who was named ruby. Because of this the boarbatusk caught her rapier and threw it away, she dodged the boarbatusks ram and grabbed her weapon, she rammed the Grimm flipping it over and stabbed it on its exposed belly. "Wonderful simply wonderful, now you can go to your dorms as there are no lessons for the rest of the day, although I do advise you staying to see how mr. mephisto completes his task" "alright then." Weiss answered and she went to sit back down. Then Gerben came into the room clothed in his combat gear. Port released the Grimm, another boarbatusk, it ran at Gerben and at less than a meter of distance between them it got impaled. Gerben stepped forward and said "a good hunter should not let others rely on them, a good hunter should pull anything they can that includes swordsmanship and sand throwing, and responsibility is not a necessity" and with that he grabbed the evaporating boarbatusk by the tusks ripped them off stabbed them through the eyesockets into its brain and pulled out a gun and shot the Grimm in its head, after the display he retracted the spike and spoke two words "quadruple tap" "okay, well class dismissed"


	2. before the alestorm

Cardin lunched forward but pyrrha avoided it easily, pyrrha threw her shield in cardin's face and caught it again. she then shot him and a loud buzzer was heard. "miss nikoss wins the match, could anyone explain what went wrong." "cardin only used brute force and let anger cloud his actions" "very well mister ren, anyone else?" "pyrrha could have pinned him down and continually bash her shield against his head" "however brutal your idea of finishing off one's opponent is, it still is quite efficient and effective"

* * *

Later

'suislide or homoslide' **'both' **"guys help suislide or homoslide" Gerben asked the group that could maybe possible learn to tolerate him "what are either of those" Yang asked "slides with either a saw in the slide or a mini Gun turret next to it, one is for suicide the other is for murder" "what the fuck is-" "if you must know I say forcing someone down the suislide is the better option" "thanks Weiss" then the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. "Time for dust class, I heard we're going to have free reign on what we're going to make although I have no idea what I should make" Weiss said and Gerben gained a creepy smile on his face. When they arrived in the classroom the rumors turned out to be true, with a catch, they had to have a partner for this. Ross went with his cousin yang, ren went with Nora and Pyrrha went with Blake and Weiss was left with the horror that is the personality of one Gerben Mephisto. "So do you have any knowledge of dust and it's mechanics" Weiss asked "only that it turns into some kind of thing found in nature like ice or fire" Gerben replied "but I know what we can make" he continued "what would that be?" The ice princess asked. "Stop me if you don't follow but, we could use ice dust to make ice, heat the ice to make water and then water vapor, split the dihydrogen and oxygen, and then put the dihydrogen into a grenade." "Okay but what kind of use is a hydrogen grenade" "when dihydrogen comes in contact with oxygen a fusion takes place, this causes massive amounts of heat and energy to be released" Weiss stood there thinking about what has just been said and then replied with: "you know that but not how dust works!" "Hey don't look at me, not my fault my family does nothing in halves" "what does that have to do with anything!?" "Dust explosions are less powerful compared to nuclear ones!" "You know wat fine we'll make that nuclear grenade of yours"

* * *

One montage of making a hydrogen grenade later

"Will Weiss Schnee and Gerben Mephisto please show what they worked on" professor peach asked, they complied. "This is a hydrogen grenade, it could cause an explosion so powerful that it could destroy Atlas's flagship in it's entirety" professor peach looked over to the two "why did you make that" she received the simple answer of "because I can and convinced her to help me" "the fuck is wrong with you seriously a hydrogen grenade is no laughing matter young man, where do you intend to keep this anyway!" "With the others" "you have more?!" "Yes" "why and where" "worst case scenario and back home" "what do your parents think of this" "they're dead, I've been living with my gramps for the las few years, he actually taught me how to make one" "fine you can send it back home if you have the right safety precautions" gerben opens a portal and putts the grenade inside.

"Class dismissed" professor peach said in a tired tone

* * *

it was a Friday night and gerben got an idea. the girls weren't there and both he and ren where bored out of their mind, suddenly ross came in their dorm with a face that screamed 'help me, girls are annoying' "sup" "help me I need to do something without girls" "I was about to say let's go out for drinks" "yes" "it doesn't seem like a good idea" "oh come on we're all seventeen here" (I made my male ruby seventeen so he could drink) sighing ren went along because Friday night, drink night. "we should bring our weapons" "alright let me grab black thorn and we can head out" a little while later the trio where in vale walkinv and looking for a good bar. "hey ross what is the gun in your scythe actually" "a railgun" "alright I approve" "I got the idea from my mothers sniper spear and the urge to one up it, and my dad's broadsword scythe shotgun" "I think I see a bar there" said ren and indeed there was a a bar. The group went towards the bar entered it and ordered some drinks, Gerben ordered a beer and so did Ross, Ren on the other hand ordered rum. One round later they where drinking vodka this continued for a while until they decided to chug alcohol, of course the most irresponsible of the group started chugging liters upon liters of rum which let to the following scene: a group of people standing around a barstool in a half circle saying "chug, chug, chug, CHUG!" in de middle was gerben chugging rum like a lunatic. Eventually the group left the bar, drunk to the point of no return so obviously they should check out the commotion at the docks they're invincible right? Coming there they saw Blake fighting some white fang and Roman torchwick alongside Weiss some monkey boy and yang, meanwhile some ginger girl was standing on the sidelines in a green dress. Our three boys decide to join in on the fun but get nocked out immediately because they are drunk.

* * *

When they woke up they had a massive hangover with 5 girls looming over them. "Why where you out drinking!" One of them yelled "we where bored and it was Friday night" gerben said followed by ren saying "I can confirm that he speaks for all of us" the one who yelled at them slapped a hand on her face, another one said "just leave them bee yang, this is just something boys do around this age. Hell even my father did this with friends." "Fine, but auntie summer is hearing this Ross." "You seem to forget who my dad is." "Shut up"

* * *

**Okay author's notes here, I need you to help me here because I can't choose**

**It's either RossxWeiss or GerbenxWeiss, and I can't decide**.


	3. the aftermath of the alestorm

mere moments later both ross and ren where escorted out of the hospital room meanwhile Gerben stayed behind with weis because weiss had something important to tell him. "so weis what the fuck do you need to tell me" "I swear for the love of all the fucks ever given, that if you ruin what is the most prestigious devil's legacy. I will kill you, painfully" "okay I need context for this" "you are the flesh and blood of the devil king mephistopheles, right" "where are you going with this" "I'll take that as a yes" "it is" "now why do you defile his legacy" "da fuck, I'm sorry but mephistopheles is supportive of dicking around in one's teenage years. he says it's good for one's development" "I find that very hard to believe" "how 'bout you ask him yourself" Gerben then starts to open a portal to hell "fine I'll get off of your back, but if you ever screw up mephistopheles' legacy" "you wil maul the n slowly torture me to death" "exactly" they walked out of the hospital room and yang came up besides them and asked if they had confessed their undying love for each other "she threatened to kill me if I didn't live up to her expectations" and with that he walked away

* * *

team rwby's dorm room

"so you're both faunus too" Weiss asks, "nope just yang and Blake" replies Ross "but dont your aunt and your uncle have the same parents" Weiss asked pointing at Ross and Yang respectively "not by blood, hence why my mom is a dragon faunus and uncle Qrow is human" "okay, but what I don't get is why you hid your heritage" "you trie being an Apex predator in kindergarten, where fight or flight is the only reaction to predator faunus. having no friends because of that leaves a psychological scar, and by the time I got over it I was used to hiding my wings." suddenly the door opened and out popped Nora asking for a lot of Ice dust until she noticed Yang "ooh your wings Are. SOOO. CUTE. they're like the cutest thing ever" "you think so" "yes, of course. not even ren could resist blushing at them and his semblance is literally to resist emotions." "if you say so, maybe I should let them out tomorrow" "why would you need ice dust anyway" "oh I want Gerben to teach me how to make nuclear grenades" "no!"

* * *

the next day (Sunday)

Gerben was walking towards the cafeteria for his standard lunch, muesli with yogurt (look it up). looking towards the regular table where both ren and nora were already sitting along with team RWBY. Gerben sat down and his head was grabbed by ren and turned to yang then he was taken from the table. "okay ren what the fuck is going on." "it's official Yang is your type" "what the fuck" "a meat loving hot headed Apex predator with fire powers." 'crap' **'crap indeed' **-Mephisto OS isn't responding please wait a moment- -task failed successfully- "okay so wat you are saying is I should ask her out" "maybe, impress her during combat class and you are golden" "but maybe I don't want a girlfriend" "it's just a suggestion, also she is your type" "since when is yang an Apex predator anyway" "she's a dragon faunus" "okay did not know that" and with that they fucked off

* * *

**okay so I figured it out on the relationship don't worry too much I'll try to do slow burn but there's no set speed for the relationship development**


	4. fighting with a giant mech

it's Friday and Gerben walked through team RWBY's door "hey Ross wanna go out for drinks again tonight, there's this new bar where they have mead of 80%" he then noticed the rest of team rwby wearing all black and white. "okay so what is your plan for the day" a monkey faunus hanging from a tree then answered him "oh we're going to spy on the fang" "screw it I'm in, hey Ross from one bro to another can I invite a third bro" the 3 women in the room were confused and Weiss said "does anyone know what the last part means" "sure ren would be great to have with us" Ross replied. A new plan formed, Ross and ren would go to juniors bar because they went there before with gerben and aren't hated there because they destroyed the place, as opposed to yang. meanwhile Sun, Yang and Blake would go to a White Fang meting, Gerben would bring them there with his car and hide to drop in if anything went horribly wrong along with Weiss.

(Play something from AC/DC for this scene)

"Why are you like this" weis asked, it took a little while for a reply to come "whatever do you mean". "What I mean is, you are the crown prince of hell, shouldn't you be a little more responsible, hell you should have been made team leader yet you seem to have no qualms with that. Why on remnant are you like this?" Gerben sighed "Weiss I am like this because, let's just say dead parents syndrome can cause depression, don't worry though I have gotten over it, it's just depression is a real pain in the ass. That's why, being me is my way of coping luckily I have my best friend at my my side, always. Literally". "Oh" suddenly a giant mech with the white fang painted on it rammed through a wall, Gerben pressed the gas pedal of his car (Dodge Charger) while Weiss opens the passenger side door and uses her glyphs to get to the mech. Meanwhile the mech throws a car towards Gerben, causing his car to tumble. one of the doors opens once the car stopped tumbling and Gerben falls out. he looks down at the fight happening he jumps down head first and turns in such a way that he can perform an overhead kick on the mech, he charges his leg making it glow a kind of light green. (for this bit play Never Wake Again, by JT Music, in the background) he hits the mech head on making a dent in it. once lands he gets backhanded into a pillar a few meters away. team RWBY Sun and Ren barrage the mech with bullets, shells and dust attacks. an audible snap could be heard, after which an explosion rammed the mech from the side. Gerben stands up with hand in the air and in post snap position, eyes on fire and a wicked smile on his face. he speeds towards torchwick in a wave of red energy which turned into a pterodactyl going up and taking the mech with him on the tip it's nose, at one point in the air the pterodactyl started spinning and leaving a trail of red-greenish energy, suddenly it bent in such way so it would go above the mech after which it kicked the mech down. the pterosaurs eyes started to dim and it fell downwards only to be caught by one of Weiss' gravity glyphs. the prehistoric middle finger to gravity turned back in a barely breathing Gerben Mephisto.

* * *

'o sweet mother of christ my head feels like some fucker rammed a train into it. where the hell am I anyway.' **'hospital you went ptfo after you went into a blind rage, running out of argent energy in your system mid fight. luckily snow white caught you with her knockoff pentagrams.' **'thanks death, your the greatest parasite pretending to be a symbiotic organism made out of goup a boy could have' **'parasite, you asshole I'm a proud klyntar symbiote' **"a mister mephisto, you are free to go, should I inform your team of your recovery." "is it still friday" "yes but in the evening" "then no" Gerben quickly rushes to vale to buy a megaphone and a pregnancy test and rushes back. when he returns he calls ren quickly to say that he should boot up his camera, as soon as he enters their dorm. as gerben enters the dorm he boots up the megaphone. "hey pyrrha I got those pregnancy tests you wanted!" he yells into the megaphone after which he throws her a pregnancy test and hightails it out of there, all the while having ren film the scene. outside the dorm ross stood arm in a high five position, wich got a high five by gerben. gerben let pyrrha chase him all around beacon eventually getting sanctuary in their own dorm room, closing the door behind him and sliding down it, he hears a knock. deciding that shits and giggles are the reason for him doing anything he opens the door, seeing it was pyrrha he slams the door shut, jumps up and then jumps from the wall through the window. he breaks legs but keeps running, meanwhile ren is just laughing his as of. eventually he checks his scroll again and his eyes widen. "he-hey guys, the video already has 6 million views and 5 million likes" pyrrha looked at him and asked "what video ren" "the one I posted to the CCTN when the inicial joke was made" "you have 5 seconds" realising he would be doomed if he took a normal route, he jumps through a different window, breaks his legs and struggles onwards.

* * *

**so um yeah, not dead. okay from now on I can put more time into writing, bùùt, even when they're closed I still have schoolwork to do (I live in the Netherlands, schools are closed because of covid 19 coronavirus . Boomer Doomer**


	5. penance and torture

'okay so I am an idiot' '**that's new, you're admitting it'** 'oh god what would st. Mephisto say, scratch that what would Leonidas or Julius say' see this is what happened after Gerben jumped out of the window and broke his legs, he got chased up a tree by Pyrrha, and got locked out of the dorm. that is why our asshole of a protagonist was lying on the roof, suffering from insomnia induced by the need to control himself and not cause a Carnage to revel in. "hey Death why did you not paralyze me the moment I wanted to something stupid" **"****I was bored**" 'well fuck".

* * *

_" would every student go to the Auditorium" _"great, what's he gonna do now" Yang said, Weiss reacts by saying "It's not really completely his fault, he suffers from insomnia and impulse control my brother suffered from the same thing" "how is that the same thing" "it's caused by the energy running through our bones, they attract an energy called argent energy, we use this to create either our element or pentagrams" "hold up Devil born" "yes a human or faunus born of either a devil and human or faunus parent, the devil can also be replaced by a Devil born. both the Mephisto's and schnee's are two of the longest running Devil born Families and the only ones standing as far as I know" "let's continue this conversation some other day" they reached the auditorium and saw Gerben Mephisto standing on top of the podium. once everyone sat down, Gerben started "I am sorry Pyrrha, Sorry for implying not only that we were intimate in such a way or that we had such a relationship, now I know this won't excuse my behaviour, which is why I owe you 10. if you wan't details ask me later on"

* * *

"screw you" "pyrrha if you want to maim me then that's fine" suddenly Gerben got decked in his dick causing every guy within 10 meters to wince. "you are an asshole" "okay I deserved that one, but I'm also going to need my shlong in the future" then he got stabbed in the liver and pyrrha sliced it open further before noticing the blood and organs. "I think I need to go to the medical wing, also you sliced my heart and lungs." he said in a wheezing voice, he took one step and fell over from blood loss. a weird black and blue goup suddenly started seeping out and healing him. after a moment he stood back up with his internal organs back inside, suddenly he threw what seemed to be the blade of Miló seemingly molten almost beyond recognition. "what are you" Pyrrha simple stated and received a simple answer "a fucking devil".

* * *

after a while Gerben returned to team GNPR's dorm room. "Pyrrha may I come in" "yes you may, on one condition" "and that is?" "Weiss has this new experimental Dust she wants to test out, but she doesn't know how fast it will activate. So I need you to help her" "you know what, fuck it" and he went of. Weiss gladly accepted the help of someone as resilient to pain as Gerben. they went to the Dust testing facility on campus. After Gerben activated the weird pink and purple Dust it exploded quickly. they where knocked unconscious. After being discovered they were brought to the med-bay. when teams RWBY and GNPR asked for their missing members they were pointed towards the med-bay. when they arrived there, both Weiss who for some reason had a more masculine voice and Gerben who had a more feminine voice, where waking up. Weiss looked at himself and muttered out a "holy shit, what the fuck happened?" meanwhile Gerben was very fucking annoyed "this is your fault, I'm going to fix myself" he was stopped by Pyrrha "no, you are going to stay like this for an entire week. you're going to join us in our weekly activities as Weiss' replacement" "fucking fine".

* * *

**day 1/7 **

"why!" "no complaining, put these on. they might look good on you" Gerben went in and wen she(?) came out she was wearing a light pink long skirt, a pink shirt with a flower on it, holding a darker pink blouse and had a very annoyed expression plastered on her(?) face. "no just, fuck no" was al she said before closing the changing room.

**day 2/7**

Gerben was making plans for wen the week of girl torture was over, wen pyrrha showed up with two movies, one was about a vampire and a human girl falling in love (fucking twilight) and the other with a similar premise but with a werewolf. of course craving action Gerben chose the one with the vampire because of his honorary uncle Al, turns out both were torture. the girls were quoting the movie at times and cried during some portions while Gerben felt worse than that one time were he became a red stain in vacuo's deserts. after the movie she(?) only said one thing "well that movie sucked" which got reactions from the girls like "twilight is a literary masterpiece".

**day 3-7/7**

these scenes were removed for being "annoying as fuck"

* * *

**okay so first before anyone asks no I am not a girl nor am I transgender.**

**also it physically hurt to make the second part of this chapter, better be thankful ya schmucks.**


	6. racing in fucking hornbach shopping-cart

"okay we all understand there are no rules except who gets to the finish first wins" **let's rewind a little bit**. Ross and Gerben (who is back to normal) where welding up the underside of those big construction market shopping carts, **maybe** **rewind a bit more**. "guys" Gerben burst into the room of team GNPR were Sun and Sage from team SSSN, Ross and Wynston from team RWBY and Ren from team GNPR resided "let's do a cart race, we get 3 of those really big ones the have at Ikea and Hornbach and we take a week to modify them and get weaponry and do a no rules race to the finish." everyone said they'd join him in this stupid idea so they began to make the following teams: Sun-Ren, Sage-Wynston and Ross-Gerben. the following day the teams motorized their carts and got steering wheels installed along with a backseat and those big hind wheels of a tractor. Ross and Gerbens cart had two holster with firework rockets, East Mistralian hornets and was painted red with yellow flames. Sage and Wynston's cart had a fire-Dust powered flame throwers, alcohol trail-makers and was painted white with a glacier theme, Ren and Sun's cart had a turret on the side, a grappling hook and was green and brown with a forest theme. they started and as they did the speakers around the course started playing "we want fun" by andrew W.K. they took clashing against each other, suddenly team white took the lead. team red and green where still clashing when suddenly Gerben released some of the hornets causing team green to almost crash into the trees. team red caught up with team white and overtook them by cutting them of in the turn. when they came to another turn they prepared to turn they got shot by team green's double barrel turret, causing team red to crash into a mountain cliff. team green and team white clashed their carts together and Ren fired the turret, forcing team white away from team green. team red came behind them again. "should we use the fire works yet?" "no" replied Ross to Gerben. team green continued their assault on team white leaving an opening in the road for team red to take advantage of, but before they could team white went on the offense with the flamethrowers. forcing team green to back of more towards the middle of the road. team white activated the alcohol trail-makers and set them ablaze. this set the road in front of team red in flames and also activating their firework thrusters. they quickly sped up before the piece of rope for the fireworks was able to fully burn up, they took a turn going up a hill. they raced up the hill and while they where doing that the fireworks activated boosting them up the hill. they crashed with team green and team white and released all of the hornets on the other teams, causing the other teams to swerve out of the way. team red took the lead, but team green recovered quicker than they anticipated and used their hook to catch up with team red at this time the firework rockets where running dry meaning they where about to go boom. "the rockets are about to go boom!" Gerben notified Ross and Ross replied with "wait for it" team green caught up a bit more with team white right behind them and as team white rode next to team green Ross said to throw the rockets at the other two teams forcing them back from the explosion and forcing them to cover their eyes from the bright lights. team red took advantage from this and took the lead by an even larger margin. team red finished in the courtyard, after a while team white and green showed up again clashing against each other with a smoking flamethrower and a molten minigun. just before the finish team white swerved right and swerved back crashing into team green and hindering them more. team white now had the lead over team green, but Ren ripped of the turret head and threw it at team white, giving team green the lead and finishing second. team white finished third.

* * *

A/N: don't where this one came from but I needed to make a chapter for an update, I finally have name for this arc. no not family you dumbasses who can't see an incompetent 15 year old writer when they are reading his story. but anyway, this arc will be called "Beacon-Bullshit" because every bullshit excuse for anything will be used here. for example the gender-bending dust. also any and all shipping is cancelled from now on. after this arc shit is going to get steadily more serious


End file.
